the_league_of_utter_disaster_chaos_and_insanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Spein
Spein is a big scottish lump hailing from Scotland. He had no knowledge of the League until his dead father visited him in a dream and said 'Spein, you must unite the tribes o' Scotland! only then will you be worthy to join the League!' So Spein decided to unite all the tribes of Scotland. He started with the tribe by Loch Ness, the McNessies. Each hut was made entirely of seaweed, and they were the finest boatmen in the land. They did not, however, own any boats. Spein soon convinced their Leader that the greatest boats were boats that could fly, so they visited the nearby wizard, Bumblesore. The road to Bumblesore's house was long, and Spein soon began to lose hope. But his father visited him again, this time as a vision in a river as Spein and his followers stopped to drink. Spein decided to continue on without his men, leaving them at the bottom of the mountain. Bumblesore commended Spein for his bravery, and he used his magic to build them a spaceship. Once this was done, Spein and the McNessies flew over to the clan of DunEatin.The DunEatins were at war with another clan, the Haggi, led by a fearsome warlord, Haggis McBaa. Spein challenged Haggis in one-to-one combat, and he won since Haggis was using a Haggis to fight with. Spein united the three tribes under one banner, and was deemed Lord Spein Wallace, supreme commander of the forces of Scotland. Spein had another vision the next night, and his father told him to visit the nearby planet of Alpha Centuri Major. On this planet lived a race of warlike beings, the Alpha Centurians, who had ammassed an army of thousands and were planning on striking out at the League. Since Earth did not have the technology at this point to warn the League generals of the upcoming attack, Spein's father told him to wage war against the Alpha Centurians and use their technology combined with Bumblesore's Magic to send a signal to the League and call for aid. Spein led the attack on Alpha Centuri with his minions, and the surprised aliens stood no chance. However, they soon retaliated, and the superior technology of the Alpha Centurians soon led to heavy casulties in Spein's army. It was then that the League stepped in. Five thousand ships, each one loaded with Daleks, Elites and Turians descended on the planet, decimating the Alpha Centurian army and forcing them to surrender. Spein was hailed a hero, and he was promoted to a General of the League. Spein aided in the War on the Maths Mafia, fighting alongside Shirazzle Dazzle and Noiall in many conflicts including Duel of the Scots, the Battle of the VLE and the Battle of Stock Castle. His bravery secured yet another victory for the League in dark times. He developed a close friendship with his bodyguard, Consolo Commando, and the two went on many missions together for the glory of both Scotland and Jolly Old England. However, they did once fight each other in the Duel for the Red Belt. Spein also hit it off with a Na'Vi called Queen Lear, who he eventually killed due to dishonouring him. Spein died aged 234 during the Battle of Stythe Hall, and he left behind a legacy that lasted for thousands of years. He was named by humanity as the man who secured peace between Humanity and the League. speinears1.jpg|Spein in his full warrior dress, prepared for battle speinears2.jpg|Spein firmly declares his love of Veggie Haggis speainears3.jpg|Spein flies into a rage as his caber is broken Category:Members